Deidara: Breaking the habit: oneshot
by SneekerpimpXD
Summary: Aya and Deidara are best friend, almost. Doing the same things almost every day, Aya thought it was time for a big change. Because she had come to see her friend in a new way. DeidaraxXxOC


**I don't own the characters! Just Aya, and that's all.**

**& **Breaking the habit **&**

One-Shot

"Look what you did Dei-Dei!"

"It's your fault too, un!!"

"Demo, it was your idea! Now i have to go take a shower! I'm all sticky!!"

"So am I, un!"

Before the two knew it, the door had busted down, and a few members of the Akatsuki had made there way in, that included: Tobi, Sasori, and Kisame. They where all starring at the lavender haired girl, and the blond boy. Giving them a weird looks.

The two blinked at the people, paint covering them from head to toe. Aya blinked one more time before she spoke once again, but in a calm voice, "What's wrong?" The people at the door just looked at the two, Sasori just backed away and left, Kisame was snickering. Tobi was saying he was a good boy.

She drew her voice again, a dangerous tone in it. "Fish face, what are you snickering at?" He stopped and glared, before doing what Sasori had done, and dragging Tobi along with him.

Aya sighed and looked at Deidara, and then her self, before she looked around the room. She laughed, "I still can't believe we tried that..." She let her dark purple orbs look around the room once again, they would have to clean it all up, before Leader found out. He would blow up if he saw the room in it's disaster.

She was thinking, should I take a shower, or clean the room now? Or not clean at all. Maybe.. just maybe the two could get away with it.. Most likely not, when the two did something together, they never seemed to get away with it. She cracked a grin at the blond, "Choices are, start cleaning! Or go clean your self off!" The two cleaned, with out a doubt, it was better than having leader-sama see the room.

The room gave off a sparkle, and Aya was satisfied with how well they had cleaned it. Considering it was now the most cleanest room in the hideout. That was sort of sad, considering her and Deidara had been the one's to clean it.

"What now Die-Die?!" The violate haired girl was bored, after making a mess and cleaning it, she was still bored. The two sat side beside on the couch, in their clean cloaks. It was almost the same everyday, besides the paint and explosion that is. But the rest seemed like a repeat of the rest of their days.

She rested her head on the blonds shoulder. She wanted to do something that they didn't do, something that wouldn't fall into the pattern. But her mind couldn't think of something that could do that. Her energy seemed to boil inside her, making her want to get off of her feet and do something.

"Where's Tobi when you need him!" The little oranged masked person was one of the only things to get rid of her energy. And he had been dragged off by Kisame, and now she had no clue where he was. Which meant that the two where stuck being bored. Deidara gave a reply, "I don't know, un" Before he sighed and leaned his head on hers. He flipped the channel, nothing was on either.

The two sighed at the same time, where did everyone go..? After the little run in, in the room everyone seemed to disappear, leaving Deidara and Aya by them selves. This made her want to blow paint that room again! That had been fun.. in an odd since.

"Wanna go fight Die-Die?" She mumbled the sentence, it was the only thing she thought of that would break what normally happened, and a way for them to possibly get un bored.. "I guess un." He stood up, making her head drop from his shoulder. Aya stood up as well. Before making her way out side of the hideout, with him following suit.

A smirk came over her features, as they stood in the middle of an area. "Ready to lose Deidara-Kun?" He gave her a smirk of his own, "I you sure your not talking about yourself again Aya-Chan, un?" She bent down, in her stance, pulling out a kunai, while he put his hands in his pouch, his hands making clay birds.

They both knew how this fight would end, just like the one would tomorrow, they where the same everyday!! That got old, and quick. She threw katana first, getting wire out to attache to it as well.

Her specialty was wire and speed. Though she threw water in their at a time or another. But at the time, she was sticking with the normal, the one's she always used. Her mind thought as the two friends fought. What it thought about was something that she wasn't use to thinking about.

It was thinking about _him_about her best friend, Deidara. What she was thinking about was not the usual thoughts about him, know her mind was thinking about his light blue eyes, and his blond hair. How on missions with her Sasori and him, people mistook him for a girl. That took her mind to another think about him. She didn't see it.. how he could look like a girl. If he did, she was oblivious to it, I mean people know Kisame looks like a shark.. reason she called him fish face, fish stick, and all those other names. He looked like a fish! Deidara didn't look like a girl.. not to her.. he looked like something else.

She loved his eyes, well eye. It was the prettiest color of icy blue she had ever seen. Though she wouldn't tell him that. They where icy, and yet his personality was no where near close to icy, or cold. The blond was sort of hyper, and persistent about his art. That was one of the things that made her stay around him.

His hair was so blond. It was like it was almost golden! She played with it if she was given the chance when he sat down. He was taller than her, which he made fun of her because of that. Though they teased one another anyway.

Not just a friend, maybe more. She couldn't believe how she was thinking! Jokes went around from member to member, about 'there's something between the two.' She ignored it all, and never thought about it. But her mind brought them up while she fought him. The two where always almost seen with the other, they did a lot of things together as a pair as well.

Her mind continued to think along those thoughts as she continued to dodge and throw. She liked her best friend.. It was the truth. She had figured that out while in the middle of the fight. They wouldn't leave her head, no matter how hard she tried. His image stayed there.

She charged at him, dodging any exploding clay that came her way. All she had to do was get the metal to his neck and she would win, simple. Really simple to a person who found it not hard to do it at all. Luck didn't seem to like her at the moment.

"AYA!!" She heard her name being yelled in the distance, just beyond the tress that stood around the area. That threw her off guard. It made her drop the metal in her hand, and her footing to go off balance. She tripped over her own feet and feel right into the man who's image had stayed in her head.

The two tumbled down, his arm around her wait, and their faces closer than they had ever been. Deidara held a smirk, while Aya held a look of pure amusement. She found all of this funny, considering of all the thoughts she had been having during the fight. She had wanted to kiss him, or so her mind had been telling her while she charged at him.

That's what Aya did. She closed the small gap between their lips. Finally, hoping, to get rid of that desire that stayed in her eve after she brought her lips off of his. A smirk still played on his lips. "What was that for, un?" Just as she was about to give her reply, his lips smashed into hers once again. When hey broke, she gave her reply with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Heh, I felt like breaking the habit."


End file.
